My little love
by Namikaze Hanoko
Summary: hinata llega de una mision al llegar a la oficina hokage se encuntra con un pequeño naruto de 6 años. ahora ella tendra que cuidarlo mientras tsunade busca una forma de volverlo a la normalidad. ¿que problemas tenfra hinata desde ahora?
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1:**

Había pasado una semana desde que había salido de misión. Caminaba hacia la oficina Hokage a entregar su informe. Eran aproximadamente las seis de la mañana, habían caminado toda la noche para llegar a la aldea y ella moría por estar en su departamento y dormir un poco. Tocó la puerta y entro a la habitación.

-Hokage-sama…- no pudo terminar de hablar al sentir como algo se aferraba a su pierna, al bajar la mirada se encontró con un pequeño niño, no mayor de 6 años, de cabello rubio.

El niño hundía el rostro en su pierna mientras se aferraba más a esta.

-Naruto, suéltala- pidió Sakura pero el niño negó.

-¿Naruto?- pregunto confundida para luego bajar su mirada y ver que el niño ocultaba su rostro en su pierna.

-Naruto no quiere- respondió el pequeño mientras apretaba a mas no poder su agarre. Alzo el rostro dejando apreciar un par de ojos azules, tres marcas en sus mejillas en forma de bigotes de gato y una piel levemente morena.

-¿Naruto-kun?- Naruto la vio confundido unos segundos pero luego supuso quien era.

-¿Hinata-chan? Te vez mas grande, ¿Por qué Hinata-chan se ve más grande que Naruto?- pregunto a la chica mientras ella se sorprendía de comprobar quien era el niño.

-¿q-que ocurre?- pregunto a las presentes.

Tsunade y Sakura no sabían que responderle, ni siquiera ellas mismas lo sabían.

-no tenemos idea- respondió Sakura –ayer fuimos a una misión… Naruto se separó por unos momento y cuando lo encontré… estaba así- Hinata volvió a ver al niño que la veía con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Naruto, suelta a Hinata!- grito la Hokage, más el pequeño se estremeció y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos.

-la abuela es mala- comenzó a llorar –la abuela no quiere a Naruto- Tsunade sintió una cólera al oír al rubio llamarla abuela, de nuevo.

-Naruto-kun…- la voz de Hinata hizo verla aun con lágrimas en los ojos –me puedes soltar, me comienza a doler un poco- Naruto la soltó rápidamente, aunque no era del todo cierto en verdad le comenzaba a doler el agarre que tenía sobre su pierna.

-vaya, a Hinata si le hace caso- dijo sorprendida Sakura.

-es porque Hinata-chan no le grita a Naruto- respondió el niño.

-bueno yo… solo vine a entregarle el informe de la misión, Hokage-sama- hablo Hinata mientras dejaba un pergamino en el escritorio de la rubia –me retiro- hizo una reverencia y camino hacia la puerta, cuando estaba a punto de abrirla sintió que alguien jalaba de su chamarra y volteo.

-Hinata-chan, no dejes a Naruto solo con ellas- pidió con lagrimillas en los ojos –ellas son malas con Naruto- dijo señalando a Sakura y Tsunade.

-Naruto no mientras- replico Sakura.

-no miento, tú le pegas Naruto y la abuela le grita- dijo el niño para luego ocultarse tras Hinata al sentir el aura asesina de la Hokage.

-¡tal vez no te gritaría se mi dejaras de llamar abuela!- grito molesta la Godaime.

-ves Hinata-chan, la abuela volvió a gritarle a Naruto- Hinata lo vio a los ojos, en los pequeños orbes azules había gran desesperación por no quedarse solo con Tsunade y Sakura.

Dio un suspiro y luego se agacho hasta estar a la altura de Naruto –lo siento Naruto-kun, pero yo no puedo hacer nada- se levantó y trato de ignorar la cara de perrito abandonado que hacia Naruto.

Salió de ahí lo más rápido que pudo y se dirigió a su departamento, entro en este y se sentó en un sillón de su sala.

-¿Qué fue eso?- se pregunto mientras comenzaba a quedarse dormida, a pesar de todo lo que le acababa de ocurrir, el sueño fue más fuerte que ella, y finalmente cedió.

* * *

No sabía qué hora era, despertó de pronto al oír que alguien tocaba su puerta, se levantó de su sofá y se encamino hacia la entrada mientras movía el cuello tratando de quitar el dolor que tenía por dormir chueca.

Abrió la puerta mientras aún se tallaba el cuello.

-¿Sakura?-pregunto extrañada de ver a la peli-rosa ahí.

-hola Hinata- saludo la joven, en su rostro se veía gran agotamiento pero ¿Por qué?

-¿ocurre algo?- pregunto preocupada por cómo se veía la oji-verde.

-yo… venía a pedirte un favor…- no pudo terminar ya que una personita la interrumpió.

-¡Hinata-chan!- grito emocionado el pequeño rubio para luego correr hacia la peli-azul, mientras la tiraba al lanzarse sobre ella.

-¿Naruto-kun?- pregunto extrañada de verlo ahí.

-¿podrías cuidarlo por mi?- suplico la chica mientras hacia una reverencia –Tsunade-sama me pidió que cuidara de él hasta que encontrara la forma de volverlo a la normalidad, pero él no dejaba de gritar y decir que quería estar contigo- las mejillas de Hinata enrojecieron al pensar en eso ¿Naruto quería estar con ella? –y conociéndolo… no se detendría hasta que así fuera-

Hinata dirigió su vista a Naruto, quien estaba sobre ella mientras se aferraba a su ropa y mantenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza, en su mirada apareció un brillo de dulzura al pensar en cuidar de él, un pequeño e inocente niño que necesitaba que alguien lo protegiera.

Acaricio su cabello haciendo el que abriera los ojos –no hay problema- respondió dando una gran sonrisa a Naruto, quien al verla también sonrió.

-gracias Hinata-chan- agracio el oji-azul.

-lo mismo digo, gracias Hinata- dijo la peli-rosa –bueno te veo mañana- se despidió para luego comenzar a alejarse.

Hinata dio un largo y sonoro suspiro, ¿en que se había metido ahora?

-Hinata-chan- la voz del rubio la hizo verlo –tu no quieres que Naruto este contigo, ¿verdad?- pregunto con tono triste.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- pregunto confundida por las palabras de Naruto.

-porque nadie quiere a Naruto, todos en la aldea lo odian- respondió mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a cuajar en sus ojos.

-no es verdad Naruto-kun- replico Hinata mientras se agachaba hasta quedar a su altura y acariciarle el cabello –y-yo si te qui-quiero, Naruto-kun- respondió algo nerviosa, después de todo, desde hacía mucho tiempo se lo había querido confesar, aunque jamás creyó que se lo diría en esa situación tan extraña.

-¿enserio?- pregunto el pequeño con un gran brillo de esperanza en sus ojos -¿enserio Hinata-chan ama a Naruto?- pregunto emocionado a lo que la peli-azul asintió con un sonrojo en sus mejillas y una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

-sí, Naruto-kun… Hinata te ama- respondió. Naruto se lanzó a sus brazos dándole un gran abrazo.

-entonces cuando Naruto crezca se casara con Hinata-chan, porque Naruto también ama a Hinata-chan- afirmo el rubio sorprendiendo a la chica.

Ese parecía ser el inicio de una gran historia.

* * *

**Otra historia para mi colección =D**

**Rara como siempre, pero que se puede esperar de mí. Jeje al igual que la mayoría de las historias, no sé cómo avance, ni como termine, es más ni siquiera sé cómo es que Naruto se volvió un niño de nuevo, pero algo pensare. Por cierto, aclaro que Hinata, Sakura y el resto de los nueve novatos tienes 17 años n.n.**

**Namikaze Hanoko fuera…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2:**

Era un nuevo día y ella comenzó a estirarse, haciendo ademan de despertar, después de un par de segundos volvió a poner sus brazos sobre un bultito que había en su cama, comenzó a abrir los ojos perezosamente y lo primero que vio fue una hermosa cabellera rubia. Tanta fue su impresión que retrocedió hasta que cayó al suelo y por lo visto el ruido despertó al rubio.

-¿eh?- comenzó a abrir sus ojos azules -¿Hinata-chan?- volteo para ver a la peli-azul pero al no encontrarla a su lado se levanto de golpe y la vio en el suelo -¿Hinata-chan, estas bien?- le pregunto mientras la veía fijamente y ella a el.

-s-si, estoy bien Naruto-kun- respondió la peli-azul con un leve nerviosismo en la voz, después de todo con quien hablaba era un niño de 6 años.

-¿Naruto asusto a Hinata-chan?- pregunto preocupado de ser la causa de la caída de Hinata, después de todo, todos se alejaban cuando el llegaba.

-no… solo me sorprendió verte dormido conmigo, ¿no te habías quedado en tu cuarto?- pregunto, ya que la noche anterior le había dado un cuarto junto al suyo, por si necesitaba algo en la noche, mas no pensó que se metiera en su cama.

-si, pero Naruto tuvo una pesadilla y se despertó, y cuando Naruto recordó que estaba con Hinata-chan se le hizo buena idea venir con ella, ¿eso estuvo mal?- pregunto triste el oji-azul.

-no- respondió la peli-azul con una gran sonrisa –está bien que Naruto-kun venga a dormir conmigo, pero solo cuando tenga pesadillas ¿de acuerdo?- Naruto asintió mientras se levantaba rápidamente de la cama y se dirigía hacia Hinata que aún estaba en el suelo.

-¿a Hinata-chan no le dolió la caída?- pregunto interesado.

-no, estoy bien… pero dime ¿no tienes hambre?- a los pocos segundo oyó como el estómago de Naruto gruñía por ser alimentado, y por lo cual el pequeño rubio se sonrojo.

-Naruto tiene hambre desde hace rato, pero Naruto no quería molestar a Hinata-chan- respondió el niño.

-no te preocupes no es molestia… es más porque no te bañas mientras te preparo el desayuno- Naruto asintió feliz, por lo que Hinata se levantó rápidamente del suelo y se dirigió hacia la cocina para prepararle un desayuno ligero al pequeño oji-azul.

Cuando este llego al comedor después de bañarse, encontró pan tostado con miel, unos huevos estrellados con un poco de tocino al lado y al ver la comida se sentó rápidamente.

-por cierto en un rato Sakura-san te vendrá a buscar- dijo la peli-azul mientras se comía un pan y comenzaba a avanzar hacia la salida-te veré después- se despidió Hinata de él, pero este la jalo de la chamarra.

-¿Hinata no va a desayunar con Naruto?- ella negó –lo sabía Hinata no quiere a Naruto- afirmo el niño mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a cuajar en sus ojos.

-no es por eso, Naruto-kun- contradijo la Hyuga –es solo que hoy tengo que ir a entrenar- aclaro la chica.

-¿entonces Hinata vendrá a comer con Naruto?- pregunto emocionado, mientras que algo le decía a Hinata que Naruto jamás se querría alejar de ella.

-sí, yo me tengo que ir a entrenar y Sakura-san vendrá por ti, y en la tarde los dos vamos a comer juntos- prometió Hinata tratando de calmar a Naruto.

-está bien, Hinata-chan- respondió el rubio mientras soltaba su chamarra.

-te veré después, Naruto-kun- se despidió de este mientras salía de su departamento, dejando desayunando al niño.

* * *

Las horas pasaban y por alguna razón ella no podía aguantar las ansias por llegar a su casa. Por alguna razón le agradaba esa extraña situación en la que estaba metida. Entrenaba arduamente con su equipo, no faltaba mucho para que el entrenamiento acabara. Esquivaba los ataques que le enviaban juntos el Inuzuka con el Aburame. Su Byakugan le permitía ver perfectamente a su alrededor y podía ver el ataque sorpresa que iba a llegar por detrás. Estaba a punto de esquivar a Kiba, pero vio como algo hacia que el Inuzuka se desviara.

Paro en seco al ver quien estaba ahí parado. El pequeño Naruto, y por lo visto había empujado a su compañero de equipo mientras veía la dirección por donde se desvió el castaño con cierto enojo en la mirada.

-no te acerques a Hinata-chan- advirtió el infante molesto –si le intentas hacer daño Naruto te golpeara- Kiba veía al rubio con duda.

-¿y tu quien eres?- pregunto con cierto aire de enfado en la voz el oji-negro al verse envestido por un enano quizás 11 años menor que el.

-soy quien va a defender a Hinata-chan de todo lo que le quieras hacer- grito sin dar una verdadera respuesta a la pregunta del Inuzuka.

-¡Naruto!- un grito se oyó no muy lejos de ellos, cuando el equipo 8 volteo a ver de quien se trataba se sorprendieron de ver a Sakura ahí.

-Sakura-san…¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunto curiosa Hinata, mientras sus compañeros permanecían en silencio confundidos.

-Sakura-san, Hinata, ¿nos podrían decir quién es el niño?- pregunto Shino tan serio como siempre.

-¿a quién le llamas niño?- pregunto molesto el rubio –Naruto pronto crecerá y se casara con Hinata-chan- grito el joven rubio mientras en el rostro de Hinata se podía apreciar un gran sonrojo.

-Na-Naruto-kun…- pronuncio avergonzada

-espera… ¿Naruto?- pregunto Kiba confundido.

-¿acaso no notas que Naruto es Naruto?- pregunto el pequeño niño mientras el castaño se reía a carcajadas.

-Sakura-san, ¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunto Hinata confundida a su, aparentemente, fatigada amiga.

-caminábamos tranquilamente, hasta que el me pregunto que hora era, y cuando se lo dije el comenzó a correr gritando que se le hacia tarde para su cita- respondió mientras recuperaba el aire la peli-rosa.

-¿cita?- repitió en pregunta el oji-negro –¿con quien podría tener una cita este mocoso?- pregunto mientras apuntaba a Naruto, quien lo mordio después de unos segundos molesto -¡maldición!¡suéltame, suéltame!- grito Kiba mientras sentía la fuerte dentadura del rubio.

-para tu información la cita de Naruto es con Hinata-chan- respondió el pequeño niño mientras hacia un puchero por lo que Kiba volvió a reírse sin parar.

-lo siento mocoso, pero ya te gane- Naruto lo vio confundido, mientras Kiba se acercaba a Hinata y la rodeaba por la cintura –¿Qué no lo sabes? Hinata es MI novia- Hinata se sonrojo, mientras Naruto sentía una punzada en el corazón.

Hinata, ¿tenia novio?

* * *

**La continuación del finc lista.**

**Hecha especialmente para Michy**** Motoharuno**** que me dijo que moria de ganas por la continuación. Gracias a todos ustedes pos sus reviews y por darme ánimos y decirme tantas cosas buenas, no saben cuanto me sirve eso.**

**Namikaze Hanoko fuera…**


End file.
